New York state of mind
by Marinuqui
Summary: Mientras canta de nuevo "New York state of mind", Marley rememora momentos de su vida durante la época del Glee club. En honor al personaje interpretado por Melissa Benoist, Marley Rose.


_Sintió como la tomaba en brazos mientras se dirigía al pequeño estanque en el parque, resistiéndose entre sus brazos, pero él no la dejaba escaparse. Casi podía escuchar sus propias súplicas mientras el muchacho cargaba con ella, entrando en el agua, sin importarle si empaparse su propia ropa o no. Cuando llegó a una altura considerable, se detuvo, y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa ante la mirada de ella, que estaba entremezclada con la diversión y el pánico._

―_No, por favor, no me tires―pidió mientras se aguantaba la risa, removiéndose más―. Sí me tiras, te mojo―dijo, aunque el tono era tan suave que no se podía tomar como una amenaza._

_Pero él hizo caso omiso de la amenaza o petición, y la dejó caer al agua, haciendo que ella se estremeciese bajo esta, y saliese a la superficie, golpeándole con el brazo, mientras tosía, escuchando la risa fuerte de él, que se apartaba. Pero ella se abalanzó encima, y los dos, entre varios forcejeos, acabaron en el agua, empapándose por completo, y quedando ambos mojados._

― _¡Mira qué mala eres! ―Bromeó él, haciendo que ella le mirase furibunda._

― _¿Yo? ¡Has sido tú el que me ha tirado! ―Exclamó divertida, riéndose, y se le quedó mirando._

_Era extraño._

_Ya había sentido algo como lo que estaba sintiendo por él, y sin embargo, ahora parecía ser mucho más intenso. Era como si lo que ya conocía fuese una nimiedad comparada con lo que ahora el muchacho le hacía sentir. La sensación era completamente diferente, y se estremecía con tan solo pensarlo._

_Se humedeció los labios, bajo la atenta mirada de él. Sabía lo que el chico sentía, y sin embargo, tenía miedo. Estaba totalmente asustada, y aunque quería estar junto a él, dudaba. Dudaba de que él ya no quisiera, que no estuviese dispuesto a esperarla, a ir poco a poco. _

― _¿Lo echas de menos? ―Preguntó ella de repente, y él tardó unos segundos en caer en la cuenta a lo que se refería._

―_A veces... ¿Y tú?_

―_Siempre―respondió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el agua, al horizonte. _

_Se quedaron ambos en silencio, y se podía escuchar el ruido de algunos pájaros, de como echaban el vuelo, y como otros permanecían cantando, lo que hacía que el sitio quedase con una paz que maravillaba a la joven, mientras permanecían los dos de pie. _

― _¿Extrañas eso, o la época en sí? ―Quiso saber él, sin apartar la mirada de ella._

―_La época en sí no la extraño. Hay cosas que mejor dejar en el pasado―dijo al cabo de un rato, volviendo los ojos a él._

_Ella quería que él la besase, como las otras veces._

_Quería volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, el aliento tibio sobre su piel, antes de que ambas bocas colisionasen. Quería notar esa compenetración tan perfecta que tenían ellos dos juntos. Necesitaba volver a sentir aquello. Quería estar viva, junto a él. Y ahora solo le quería a él, aunque pudiese sonar egoísta._

― _¿Y a él?_

_Ese tenía que ser un tema tabú entre ellos, o al menos, notaba que había tensión entre ambos por ello._

_¿Le echaba de menos?_

_No._

_Era cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que le había necesitado a su lado, sucediese lo que sucediese. Que había sido una parte imprescindible, y que había sido su gran amor. Que en una temporada, querría haber vivido todo con él. Haberse casado con él y haber formado una familia juntos. Mentiría ella si dijese que no se había planteado todo eso._

_Pero ya no lo extrañaba._

_Ya no era él al que imaginaba como al padre de sus hijos, sino a ese chico que tenía en frente, con su cabello todo empapado por el agua, y con la camisa pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, lo que hizo que entreabriese los labios, relamiéndoselos de una manera inconsciente. Y él se debió de percatar, porque se acercó a ella, quedando a centímetros de distancia. Frente a frente._

_Era ahora él que hacía que su corazón se acelerase por completo. Era él el que lograba que sus piernas temblasen. Era la persona que había hecho que se sintiese única, como si no existiese nadie más. Era el que hacía que se sintiese segura y a salvo. Era su hogar. Era lo que siempre había querido, aunque hubiese tardado en darse cuenta de ello._

_Pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido._

_Porque ahora estaba más preparada, y madura, para una relación de verdad. Y él también. Los dos estaban preparados para estar juntos, sin que surgiese ninguna especie de problema, esbozando ella una sonrisa al pensarlo, sintiendo como él se acercaba más a ella. Y le necesitaba._

_Necesitaba tenerlo cerca._

―_Marley...―susurró, dando un paso hacia adelante, como esperando a que ella también lo hiciese._

_Era lanzarse en paracaídas._

_Era desafiar a la gravedad._

_Era arriesgar y ganar._

_Era ser amada, y amar._

_Eran tantas cosas, que le hacía temblar, pero no dudó._

_También dio un paso al frente, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, con los ojos clavados en los del otro, mutuamente, y con las respiraciones aceleradas._

_Nunca había sentido nada parecido hasta ese momento, cuando creía que se podría morir con solo sentir como él estaba tan cerca. Era como si le estuviese leyendo el alma, o se estuviese percatando de sus verdaderos sentimientos. _

― _¿Te puedo besar? ―Preguntó él, tragando saliva, expectante._

―_Sí...Sí, Ryder, me puedes besar―contestó ella, sin apartar la mirada de él._

_Y entonces, sucedió._

_Sus labios contra los suyos. Sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él, y los brazos fuertes del castaño rodeando su fina y delgada cintura, apresándola, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Su nariz rozándose contra la suya. Sus dedos deslizándose por la piel de la nuca, enredándose con su cabello, sedoso y castaño. Los dedos de él acariciando despacio su piel por encima de su camisa, que estaba algo transparentada, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñesen de un cierto tono rojizo._

_Pero ahora eso no importaba._

_Ryder Lynn estaba besando a Marley Rose._

_Y Marley Rose no se podía sentir más feliz como en ese momento._

* * *

_Cinco años después_

Se sentó en el taburete, con sus pupilas de tonalidad azul en la cristalera que tenía en frente, clavando su mirada en esta, durante una fracción de segundo, antes de dejar reposar la vista en las manos, que se encontraban encima de su regazo, juntas, entrelazando los dedos en una leve unión cálida que le gustaba a ella, o que hacía que se relajase.

Respiró profundamente, como intentando calmarse. Sabía que ellos estaban en otro lugar, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, sentada en medio de una habitación vacía, esbozando una leve sonrisa que se amoldaba en sus finos labios. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero a la vez, se sentía segura. En calma. Como si todo fuese a salir bien.

Cerró los ojos un instante, como para entrar en una pequeña burbuja, y quedar ajena al resto de la humanidad. Pero cuando escuchó que le tocaba, tuvo que volver a abrirlos, para centrarse. Cogió aire, profundamente, y después lo dejó escapar por sus labios, y con decisión, empezó a entonar la canción, después de que sonase un poco de la melodía, sabiéndose de memoria cada parte de esta, al no ser la primera vez que la cantaba.

―Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood.

_Caminaba por el comedor con la bandeja en la mano, mirando a su alrededor, buscando un lugar dónde sentarse. Y entonces, los localizó, sonriendo tímidamente por lo bajo. No era la primera vez que los veía, porque eran conocidos en el instituto, pero si era la primera vez en la que, finalmente, había decidido unirse al Glee club. Era un lugar que le iba a permitir mostrar su talento, y aunque era una de las chicas más tímidas del mundo, y además, con mucha inseguridad, pero ella con eso iba a poder convivir. Se acercó hacia la mesa y se detuvo en esta, haciendo que los que estaban en el lado que ella se había detenido, levantasen la mirada hacia ella._

―_Hola, soy Marley―se presentó, para el interés de algunos, y el desinterés de otros―. Solo quería deciros que me parecéis geniales y que voy a audicionar para entrar en el club―informó, recibiendo las miradas alentadoras de algunos chicos que estaban ahí sentados._

―_Muy bien por ti, espero que tengas suerte―le contestó una chica asiática que estaba sentada al lado de un muchacho de cabellera rubia. Le pareció que el tono era irónico, y no supo como responder a eso._

_Sonrió algo forzada, aunque intentando parecer natural, y finalmente se alejó, tomando asiento en la mesa de al lado. Permaneció sola, viendo como los demás se reunían juntos, suspirando por lo bajo. De reojo pudo escuchar como una de las animadoras, bajita, rubia, de ojos verdes, que se había sentado en la mesa del club junto con unos jugadores de fútbol, se burlaba de su madre. Hubo un silencio tenso, en el que las miradas se clavaban en el rostro de un muchacho que se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas, y este, realizó ante la espera de los demás, un comentario mordaz y molesto hacia la cocinera, lo que hizo que todos se riesen, menos algunos, que sonreían forzados, como obligados a seguirles el juego._

_Marley frunció el ceño, volviendo la vista a la bandeja de su comida. Ella creía que el Glee club era especial._

―But I'm talkin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line...I'm in a New York state of mind...

― ¿Marley Rose? ―Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del señor Schuester llamarla, y tragó saliva, un poco nerviosa.

_Al final, salió de detrás de las cortinas, y se acercó al escenario, deteniéndose en frente del micrófono. Se colocó bien la gorra que llevaba puesta, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, que la observaba con cierto interés, al igual que los demás, que parecían más interesados al recordar que ella se había acercado a ellos en el almuerzo. _

_Suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente, aclarándose la garganta, mientras ordenaba las ideas en su mente, aclarándose antes de hacer algo de lo que, después, se pudiese arrepentir. Sentía un poco de sudor en sus manos, y algo de nerviosismo, pero sabía que eso era algo normal, y que no se debía tampoco sorprender por eso._

―_Soy Marley Rose―se maldijo por dentro, porque era algo obvio, pero creía que era lo correcto; el presentarse―, y voy a cantar New York state of mind, de Billy Joel―el profesor parecía más interesado al aclarar ella eso, mientras la oven volvía a fijar sus ojos azules en todos los demás._

_Y después de eso, comenzó a dejarse llevar, cantando la canción que se había preparado varias veces, en cuanto supo que se buscaban nuevos miembros para el Glee club. Se dejaba llevar por su voz, y por su fuerza. La música parecía que fluía en ella, mientras seguía cantando, entonando como debía en cada estrofa, mostrando el sentimiento que creía que debía mostrar. En ella surgía un aire diferente cuando cantaba, algo misterioso, algo que, definitivamente, era diferente._

_Y siguió cantando, sin casi percatarse la presencia de nadie más, hasta que terminó la canción, saliendo de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba, deteniéndose en el sitio por completo al darse cuenta, de que, por fin, ya había dejado de cantar, bajo la sorpresa de muchos de allí, que aplaudieron, sorprendidos unos y alguno que otro molesto, por el nuevo fichaje; porque, claramente, el señor Schuester tenía claro que Marley iba a ser la nueva incorporación del Glee club. _

―I've seen all the movies starts in their fancy cars and their limousines. Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens.

― _¿Sabes? Mis amigas me han dicho que no me acercase a ti..._

_Permaneció de pie en las gradas, con los ojos clavados en la figura del muchacho, que sujetaba la guitarra con sus manos, además de tener ayuda de la tira que estaba colocada en su hombro, pasando por su cabeza antes. Él esbozó una sonrisa algo traviesa, mirando al principio hacia el horizonte, para después, volverla hacia la muchacha de cabello castaño, que permanecía observándolo con una sonrisa algo tímida._

―_Y sin embargo, aquí estás, conmigo―declaró él, humedeciéndose con la lengua los labios._

_Ella se quedó pensando en eso, asintiendo finalmente, y sentándose en las gradas, apoyando las manos en el asiento, mirándole de soslayo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos debido al reflejo de la luz. Él la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, apretando los labios, y empezó a tocar la guitarra. Ella se rió un poco por lo bajo, viendo como él la miraba, expectante, y suspiró._

―_Baby...I'm so into you. You got that somethin, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around. The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground..._

_Mientras iba cantando esto, había empezado a levantarse, caminando hacia la zona de las escaleras de las gradas, junto a él, que iba un poco más abajo de ella, tocando los acordes de la guitarra, sin apartar la vista de ella._

―_That kinda lovin'―prosiguió el muchacho, sin dejar de pasar las yemas de los dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento― turns a man to a slave. That kinda lovin' send a man right to his grave._

_Y entonces, cuando ella volvió a dirigirse hacia las gradas, él hizo lo mismo, un poco más arriba que ella, caminando girando hacia la figura de ella, clavando sus ojos de tonalidad chocolate en el cuerpo de ella, que seguía hacia adelante, deslizando sus ojos azules por él, como si se quisiese asegurar que no se iba a marchar, o a evaporar en el aire._

―_You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby―cantaron ambos, mientras sus miradas conectaban. Parecía ser el momento perfecto para ambos, único, y especial._

―_Tell me―siguió Jake Puckerman, empezando a caminar detrás de Marley, la que le daba la espalda, sonriendo al escucharle, sintiendo su corazón completamente acelerado en su interior, con una sensación cálida en el pecho―, you're so into me that I'm the only one you will see._

―_Tell me―entonces cantó Marley, girándose hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que contagió en parte al moreno, que seguía tocando la guitarra―, I'm not in the blue― Jake ahí entonó un "Oooh" que hizo que ella sonriese más―. That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you..._

―_Every time I look at you..._

―_My heart is jumpin, what can I do? ―Cantaron ambos de nuevo, sonriendo ambos― You drive me crazy..._

_Y prosiguieron cantando, sentándose los dos juntos en las gradas, fijando los ojos Marley en el rostro de Jake. Las sonrisas fueron desapareciendo. Los rostros se fueron juntando. La música, al final, dejó de sonar, y ambos ya no seguían cantando, deslizando los ojos la muchacha a los labios de él, entreabriendo los suyos propios, sintiendo una calidez y sensación de sed que se moría por calmar, mirándola él después como esperando poder avanzar. Pero ella, finalmente, se apartó._

_Quizás era mejor así._

―I know what I'm needin', and I don't want to waste more time. I'm in a New York state of mind.

―_No sé si voy a poder hacerlo―dijo un poco nerviosa, mirando de soslayo, detrás de la cortina, a toda la gente que se encontraba sentada en las filas del auditorio, esperando a que comenzase la audición._

―_Hey, mírame―escuchó la voz de un muchacho, sujetando este su rostro―. Te ves genial, Marley...Eres genial, y lo vas a hacer genial. Eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo―murmuró él, con un tono sincero que no pasó desapercibido para ella._

_Era extraño._

_Apenas lo conocía, y aunque no le causaba las mismas sensaciones que Jake, hacía que se sintiese tranquila, segura. Hacía que pudiese confiar en sí misma porque él, sin conocerla si quiera, depositaba todas sus esperanzas en ella. Y eso hacía que sintiese una cierta calidez en el pecho. A ella él le gustaba. Era bueno, había sido dulce, y le había animado cuando estaba en sus horas más bajas. _

_Había descubierto que Ryder Lynn, el jugador de fútbol de cabello castaño, alto, fuerte, de ojos marrones y de sonrisa suave y, en cierta manera, traviesa, era aquel que le hacía reírse incluso cuando ella no era capaz de ver algo más allá. Era el único que hacía que, en cierta manera, se sintiese especial de verdad._

―_Ryder, yo...―pero no era capaz de centrarse. Estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía si iba a poder con ello._

_Y entonces, sucedió._

_Sintió como unos labios colisionaban contra los suyos, quedándose sorprendida, sintiendo como además las manos sujetaban sus mejillas para que no se apartase, y por muy raro que pudiese parecer, aunque no correspondiese al beso, no se quería apartar. No podía apartarse. Era su primer beso. El primer beso que nadie le hubiese dado, y años después, sabría que no estaría arrepentida de que su primer beso fuese robado por Ryder Lynn._

_Los labios de Ryder eran suaves, y sabían a menta. Seguramente se había comido algún caramelo para la función, y aclararse la garganta. Le seguía besando, como si le fuese a besar durante un buen rato más, hasta que no le quedase más aire. Y tampoco es que fuese a ser algo que le importase. En su interior, no quería que ese beso acabase nunca. Porque Ryder era algo que Jake no era. Ryder era seguridad. Era calidez. Era como si estuviese en casa._

―It was so easy livin' day by day out of touch with the rhythm and blues...

―_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above―entonó la muchacha de cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta, mientras se pasaba el látigo por los hombros, sujetándolo, haciéndose paso entre las sillas, bajo la mirada de Marley, que la seguía de reojo, fijándose en lo segura que parecía la más baja, con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada decidida―. Out where the lightning splits the sea―siguió ella cantando, subiendo todos los niveles hasta el final, girándose hacia Jake, con el látigo en la mano―, I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me..._

―_Through the wind and the chill and the rain―prosiguió cantando con fuerza entonces ella, agarrando la capa con ambas manos, caminando por la sala y deteniéndose en frente de Ryder, que la observaba embobado, aunque ella no podía dejar de pensar, en parte, en como Kitty se había acercado a Jake en la canción―, and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach is like a fire in my blood―pasó la capa por encima de Ryder un poco, el que sonrió, complacido._

_Después se apartó, subiendo por las escaleras, y bajando Kitty. Ella, vestida de Woman Fierce, y la animadora, de Femme Fatale. Se quedó de pie, y la otra se puso en frente con el látigo, empezando a girarlo, mientras los demás hacían como un pequeño coro, a la vez que la castaña apoyaba los puños en las caderas, y se ponía en postura de héroe, con el rostro firme y decidido. Entonces se bajó, acercándose a Kitty._

―_Oh! I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero'til the end of the night―Marley agarró el látigo por detrás, colocándose detrás de Kitty, echándose esta hacia atrás, y separándose la castaña, para que así la más baja se pudiese estirar bien, sujetándose gracias a la tensión que tenía el látigo como soporte, y luego se separó―. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast―siguieron ambas, mientras, sujetando cada una un extremo, se acercaban hacia la otra y luego iban al otro extremo, sin soltar el látigo, y Kitty se quedó en el centro, corriendo Marley a su alrededor, pasando el látigo de manera, que al final, Kitty lo sujetó por completo, y ambas se apartaron girando― and he's gotta be larger than life...I need a hero!― Giraron sobre sí mismas hasta detenerse, Marley sujetando su capa con ambas manos, y con el rostro levantado, mirando al techo, como en postura de un águila, por ejemplo, y Kitty mirando al frente con el látigo pasando por sus hombros._

_Todos vitorearon al terminar de cantar ellas, respirando ambas agitadas, y se giraron, dirigiéndose la una hacia la otra, para al final, fundirse en un abrazo bajo la calidez de los aplausos de los demás, sonriendo ambas ampliamente, y más cuando, después, Finn les felicitó por el estupendo trabajo que habían hecho juntas._

_Marley sonrió, al igual que Kitty, y suspiró, relajada._

_Por una vez, presentía que estaba encajando en algo. _

―But know I need a little give and take the New York Times, the Daily News.

_Se detuvo en la fila, mientras observaba como las demás chicas estaban como locas, esperando a que les firmasen para el calendario que habían hecho ese año los chicos, en los que unos cuantos salían sin camiseta. Ella también lo quería porque salía Jake, sin camiseta, y aunque el tema del sexo era algo que le preocupaba para mal, y procuraba no mostrar mucho interés, era humana y no podía evitar sentir cierto interés hacia el chico que le gustaba. Y sí era sincera, Ryder también salía bastante atractivo en el calendario, así que no le molestaba en sí tenerlo._

_En ese instante, el moreno se acercó a ella, apartándole de la fila, para sorpresa de la joven, que clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro de él, un poco confundida, aunque al notar que era Jake, se relajó un poco, aunque no del todo. Era extraño, porque amaba a Jake, y sin embargo, aunque era normal tener miedo, ella estaba completamente aterrorizada con respecto a él. Era un chico que no se ataba a nadie, y algo en su interior le hacía pensar que dentro de poco, él se marcharía de su lado. Y aunque era cierto que no siempre existían los amores eternos, a ella le apetecía pensar que con él podría ser diferente._

―_Ten...―el muchacho le ofreció un calendario―Este es especial para ti, te lo he firmado._

_Marley sonrió con timidez al escucharle, divertida, y lo tomó entre sus manos, quedándose mirando un momento al chico, que con la mirada, le instó a que echase una ojeada, volviendo a sonreír, esta vez de una manera más risueña._

―_No hacía falta, Jake..._

_Miró las páginas hasta encontrar una en la que salía la foto de Jake, sin camiseta, cosa que agradaba internamente a Marley, porque el chico que le gustaba sin camiseta era lo mejor, y entreabrió al ver la frase escrita encima de ella. Parpadeó varias veces, como si no se lo creyese, pasando la mirada en cada letra que formaba la frase "Te quiero" en el papel, volviendo la muchacha la vista a él, que sonreía, como esperando una especie de respuesta. _

_Era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de su madre, le decía que la quería. Y era la primera vez que le quería alguien a quien también ella quería. _

―_Yo también te quiero, Jake―susurró ella, y se acercó, para depositar un beso en los labios del muchacho, que sonrió con ternura sobre sus labios._

_Marley se tranquilizó un poco._

_Quizás ese sí que era su "Y fueron felices para siempre"._

―It comes down to reality, and its fine with me cause I've let it slide. I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside.

―_Te he preparado una sorpresa―dijo el moreno mientras le hacía entrar en la sala de arte, tomando las manos de Marley entre las suyas._

― _¿Una sorpresa? ―Preguntó ella ansiosa y sonriendo con inocencia, como era ella, lo que hizo que él se riese, enternecido, y muerto de amor por ella._

―_Sí...Te voy a cantar la canción de tu película favorita―susurró él mientras ella alzaba las cejas, entusiasmada._

― _¿Los juegos del hambre? ―Preguntó divertida, mientras él ponía una expresión de desconcierto, riéndose nervioso._

― _¿De tu segunda película favorita?―se corrigió, y ella sonrió, cayendo en la cuenta de que canción le iba a cantar._

―_Okay..._

_La hizo sentarse en una silla, y él se sentó a su lado. El muchacho llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul. En frente de ellos, se encontraba un bol de cera a medio hacer, y ella sonrió, pensando que era como la película la escena. Le miró un momento de reojo, al igual que él hizo con respecto a ella, y tomó las manos entre las suyas, para colocarlas sobre el barro que estaba algo mojado, y así, empezar a modelar el bol que iban a hacer. Ella suspiró, enternecida por su novio, el que parecía estar concentrándose._

―_Oh, my love, my darling...I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time...―empezó a cantar él, mientras las manos de él y ella, unidas, iban deslizándose sobre el barro―And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine? ―Inquirió en la canción Jake, mirando de reojo a Marley, quien le observaba de reojo con el gesto algo serio, intrigada― I need your love...I need your love. Godspeed your love to me―seguía cantando mientras apoyaba la frente contra la de ella mientras seguía cantando, cerrando ella los ojos un momento._

_Y entonces, algo sucedió. Una voz se añadió a la canción, frunciendo ella el ceño cuando eso sucedió, para abrir los ojos nuevamente, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones. Pero no eran los ojos de Jake los que estaba viendo, sino los ojos de Ryder, quien se encontraba en frente de ella, apartándose la chica para poder mirarle mejor, un poco confusa._

―_Lonely rivers sigh, wait forme, wait for me...I'll be coming home―se encontraban cantando Jake y Ryder, solo que era Ryder el que estaba en frente de ella, cantando, para escucharse después la voz de Jake―. Wait for me―y de nuevo, volvió a cantar el castaño―, wait for me._

―_And time goes by so slowly―siguió cantando Jake a Marley, con su frente apoyada contra la de ella, mientras ella, en su mente, al ir escuchando la canción, se imaginaba que era Ryder el que estaba ahí con ella, juntando sus labios contra los suyos, besándola, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra su rostro, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de los besos que el muchacho le había robado, rememorando la calidez de los labios―, and time can do so much...Are you still mine? ―Y mientras él cantaba eso, Ryder se iba separando del beso, relamiéndose los labios._

―_I need your love―volvieron a cantar ambos, siguiendo Jake― I...―y siguió Ryder cantando―I need your love―y prosiguió Jake―; need your love...Goodspeed your love―y volvió de nuevo el castaño mientras el moreno seguía acariciando las manos de Marley, la que estaba completamente confusa._

_¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo todo aquello? Ella amaba a Jake, pero Ryder era diferente. Jake hacía que el corazón se le acelerase, pero Ryder lograba que se sintiese a gusto consigo misma. Jake le daba amor, y Ryder le proporcionaba seguridad; el moreno intentaba ser romántico con ella, pero el castaño le hacía muchos detalles, aunque eso no era lo que más le importaba. Y estaba enamorada de Jake, pero Ryder hacía que todo pareciese perfecto._

―_To...―pronunció el joven de cabello oscuro._

―_To...―repitió el castaño seguidamente, mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la de Marley, haciendo un gesto desesperado en el rostro que, en opinión de Marley, quedaba sexy._

―_Me...―terminaron los dos al final, quedándose el muchacho de piel pálida observando a la castaña a escasos centímetros de distancia su rostro del de ella, y se fue apartando, soltando la mejilla que sostenía con su mano._

_Y desapareció, quedando Jake junto con ella, terminando de cantar la canción, y acercando su rostro para besarla. _

_Quería besarle, pero no podía. No podía besarle cuando justo acababa de pensar que le besaba Ryder. No cuando este le había besado anteriormente y ella no se había atrevido a contárselo. Por miedo. Por miedo a como reaccionaría, y si era sincera, por temor también a lo que sentía ella en el fondo. Por lo que se apartó antes de que sus labios llegasen a tocar los suyos. _

_Unos minutos después, se podía escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose bruscamente, y como una Marley Rose se quedaba llorando dentro de la habitación._

―I don't hace any reasons. I left them all behind. I'm in a New York State of mind...

―_He sido yo..._

_Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. Todos se observaban entre sí, confundidos, y sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de escuchar. Las miradas de los compañeros del Glee club se centraron en la figura de Marley, que miraba hacia Ryder, que le estaba dando la espalda. La muchacha contuvo el aliento cuando el joven se giró, con los labios entreabiertos, con una expresión que no sabía como analizar. Quizás él esperaba que fuese una broma._

― _¿Qué? ―Preguntó, esperando a que ella hablase._

―_Fui yo...―repitió, temblándole la voz. Jake frunció el ceño al escucharla, sin darle crédito a lo que su novia estaba diciendo―Fue una broma._

― _¿Cómo...? ¡¿Cómo que una broma?! ―Exclamó algo exaltado el castaño, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia, y las lágrimas empezando a deslizarse por sus mejillas._

―_Hey, tranquilo―intervino el moreno, saliendo en defensa de su novia―. Hemos sido los dos, Ryder...Era solamente una broma, pero se nos fue de las manos. No queríamos hacerte ningún mal._

― _¿Cómo que no me queríais hacer ningún mal? ―El castaño les miró a los dos, a sus dos mejores amigos, incrédulo― ¿Que era lo que pretendíais hacer sino? ―Les miró, herido y enfadado, y con una patada tiro uno de los soportes de las partituras, sobresaltándose todos los presentes, y el joven salió de allí sin dignarse a mirar a ninguno de ellos._

_El moreno deslizó la mirada hacia Marley, y en un gesto, le indicó que le siguiese, saliendo la pareja de la sala del coro, donde todos se habían quedado en silencio, y Puckerman llevó a la joven a una sala vacía, haciendo que entrase, y cuando cerró la puerta, la miró como buscando una explicación._

― _¿Por qué has dicho que has sido tú?_

―_Jake..._

―_Mira, en otras circunstancias, pensaría que es verdad y que has estado jugando con los dos―declaró el moreno―. Pero, primero, te conozco y tú no harías eso sabiendo lo que siente Ryder por ti―esto lo dijo con cierto tono molesto. Seguía siendo un tema delicado para ambos que el mejor amigo de los dos estuviese enamorado de ella―; y segundo, cuando él hablaba con esa chica, tú estabas conmigo, así que no entiendo porque le has dicho que has sido tú, cuando no es verdad._

_Ella suspiró, rodando los ojos, y se quedó en silencio. Él se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que ella hablase, y sus ojos de fijaron en el rostro del muchacho._

― _¿No te importa saber que Ryder siente cosas por mí, y que sea nuestro amigo? ―Preguntó ella de repente, alzando una ceja él._

―_Claro que me molesta, pero es nuestro amigo, Marley...Sé que es buena persona―aclaró el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros―; y él tuvo su oportunidad, pero la dejó pasar por mí. Eso me hace pensar en que es una buena persona. Igual, no es eso de lo que estamos hablando―los ojos de ella permanecían fijos en los suyos―. ¿Qué pasa?_

―_Yo..._

_Se quedó callada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Recordó que una semana atrás, se había encontrado a Unique llorando en el auditorio, y estuvieron hablando largo rato. Ella le había explicado como se sentía, y lo difícil que le resultaba ser un chico que en verdad, se siente mujer. Eso nadie lo entendía y cuando lo sabían, la miraban con desprecio, como si fuese algo que no tuviese sentimientos, o que no mereciese la pena. Que no se mereciese el cariño de un hombre, solamente porque nació en el cuerpo de uno, siendo en verdad una mujer._

_Cuando le confesó que había sido ella la que había estado hablando con Ryder, Marley se sorprendió ante esa confesión. Y aunque ya le aclaró a Unique que no había estado bien lo que había hecho, lo que hizo fue abrazar a su amiga y repetirle, mientras lloraba, que todo iba a ir bien. Y aunque eso iba a acabar mal, entendía porque Unique se había comportado como lo había hecho. Lo comprendía, y no la juzgaba, porque no era la mejor persona para hacerlo. No era la persona indicada. Y ella solo estaba para apoyarla._

_Jake la observó, y ante la expresión de su rostro, y la forma en que le miraba, no tardó en comprender lo que quería decir._

― _¿Unique? ―Inquirió, y ante el silencio, tomó la respuesta como afirmativa―Dios, Marls...Como se entere Ryder, la va a matar o algo peor._

―_No exageres, Jake―pidió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Ry no haría eso..._

―_No, pero se enojaría mucho, y por eso no has dicho nada al respecto―aclaró el muchacho, mordiéndose el labio―. ¿Por eso has dicho que has sido tú? ―Ella asintió como respuesta, y sin decir nada, él le tomó las manos e hizo que se acercase a él, rodeándola con los brazos, besando su frente― Eres muy buena persona, Marls...Pero en algún momento Ryder va a tener que saber la verdad._

―_Pero no quiero que ella lo pase mal...Bastante malo es que no la entiendan y se metan con ella por...Su condición―intentó elegir las palabras adecuadas, asintiendo el muchacho._

―_Lo entiendo, cariño...―se quedó un momento en silencio, sopesando que palabras escoger―Pero no va a estar sola...Te va a tener a ti._

― _¿Tú también estarás?_

―_Claro...Es mi...¿Amiga? No sé si decir amigo o amiga―susurró pensativo, sonriendo ella._

―_Amiga. Es una mujer...Va a ser una mujer―recalcó, sonriendo a su novio, que sonrió también―. Gracias..._

―_No te pienso dejar sola, Marls―murmuró Jake, apoyando la frente contra la de su novia, que cerró los ojos―. Te quiero._

―_Yo también te quiero...―respondió ella, incorporándose un poco para besar sus labios suavemente._

― _¿Vamos? ―Susurró contra sus labios Jake, asintiendo ella como respuesta._

_El muchacho le pasó el brazo por el hombro, haciendo que ella se abrazase contra su cuerpo, dejando el joven un beso en su mejilla, de manera cariñosa, y mientras la castaña apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, salieron del aula, caminando juntos por el pasillo._

_Marley hubiese querido que esa sensación de estabilidad le durase toda la vida._

―It was so easy living day by day out of touch with the rhythm and blues, but now I need a little give and take The New York Times, The Daily News.

_Se detuvo en frente de varias personas, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, que estaban al fondo, esperando a que comenzase el tono de la canción, con las manos detrás del vestido, manteniendo Marley los ojos fijos al fondo. Era el momento de la verdad. Era la oportunidad de ganar._

―_I can't stay here, I am not the girl who runs and hides afraid of what could be―iba cantando con una enorme sonrisa, mientras los demás permanecían serios al fondo, mientras, Marley, por primera vez, cantaba ante tanta gente, teniendo la oportunidad de mostrar su gran talento― and I will go there...I need time but know that things are always closer than they seem...Now I'll do more than dream..._

_Y en ese momento, Blaine se apartó de los demás, quedando justo detrás de Marley, unos escalones más arriba en el escenario, y mirando al frente, se unió junto a Marley para cantar en dueto, uniéndose las voces en una perfecta combinación que le gustaría a cualquier persona allí presente._

―_Yeah, I'm gonna fly, gonna crash right through the sky...―entonces, cantó Marley―Gonna touch the sun―y le repitió Blaine―. Touch the sun―y volvió la castaña a entonar la canción―. Show everyone―y el moreno también le volvió a repetir―. Show everyone―y ambos unieron otra vez sus voces―. That's it's all or nothing, all or nothing...This is my life...―y mientras iban cantando, Blaine se había bajado y se había juntado junto con Marley, entrelazando su mano con la de ella―I'm not gonna live it twice, there's no in between―cantó lo último la chica, secundado por él―; there's no in between―y le continuó ella―Take it to extreme―y el muchacho volvió a cantar―; to extreme..._

―_'Cause it's all or nothing, all or nothing...Or nothing at all..._

_Lo último lo cantaron juntos, con los demás entonando al final, y la gente que estaba observando, de pie, aplaudieron, fascinados por la canción que ellos habían cantado. Porque lo habían hecho increíblemente genial todos, como un buen equipo._

_Y al final de la noche, se hizo saber que iban a ir a las Nacionales, a luchar por una victoria. Una victoria que todos intentarían lograr, ayudándose entre sí, apoyándose, siendo una verdadera familia. Ganando._

_Por primera vez, Marley supo lo que era la victoria._

―It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me cause i've let it slide. I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside.

_Se le quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, y con una expresión de enorme tristeza en el rostro. No podía ser verdad, se negaba a que eso fuese cierto, porque Jake no le podía haber hecho eso que supuestamente había hecho._

_Detestaba a Bree, y más después de lo que le había dicho. Bree era una de las animadoras, y para su sorpresa, era mucho más desagradable, y peor persona que Kitty, a la que actualmente podía considerar su amiga. Y por una extraña razón, aunque Kitty fuese una mala víbora, al menos, tenía estilo, o al menos eso consideraba la castaña, mientras que la morena lo único que le inspiraba era un total desagrado. Incluso a la pequeña animadora la muchacha le desagradaba, y eso debía significar mucho._

_La chica le había dicho que Jake y ella habían tenido sexo en la sala de práctica de baile para las animadoras, y ella no se lo creyó. Bueno, aparentó no creerlo, porque ahora se lo estaba echando en cara, en vez de estar hablando con el muchacho como si fuese una anécdota. Pero la pequeña Marley Rose conocía lo suficiente a su novio como para saber que él era capaz de engañarla con otra, y más cuando últimamente él se había querido acercar a ella de una manera mucho más íntima y ella no había cedido. No estaba preparada. Y no pensaba cambiar por ningún chico._

_Cuando vio que la mirada de Jake se cristalizaba, como si fuese a llorar, entendió que no había hecho mal en desconfiar. Y se preguntaba en qué clase de relación estaba si no era capaz de confiar en su pareja, sin haber sabido sí había hecho algo o no, y más ahora, siendo consciente de que él había estado con otra. Él, la persona que la amaba, que conocía sus inseguridades y sus miedos, le había mentido._

―_Marley, yo...―dijo el muchacho, queriendo acercarse._

_Había personas que perdonaban las infidelidades. A veces, no ocurría nada, porque de verdad podría haber sido un desliz solamente, y que no volvería a pasar. Esa era una clase de infidelidad. Luego estaba Jake, y las personas como Jake, que no estaban hechas para atarse a una persona, o no habían madurado lo suficiente. Ella seguramente, le hubiese perdonado. Era una chica muy suave y con poco carácter. _

_Pero ella lo amaba. Y aunque le costase mucho aceptarse a sí misma, y quererse con todos sus defectos, se quería lo suficiente como para no estar con alguien que la hiciese sentirse inferior e insegura. Jake siempre había hecho eso, pero ahora, que lo había materializado en algo real, se daba cuenta de que esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso. Por él, que no era capaz de ser fiel a una persona, y por ella, por haber pensando que le podría tan si quiera cambiar._

_Por eso no permitió que se acercase._

_Lo empujó, chocando ella contra la casilla, golpeándose, y apartándose, alejándose con lágrimas en los ojos recorriendo su rostro, dejando a un Jake con sentimiento de culpa tras ella. _

_No quería saber ya nada. No quería saber el cuando, ni el como. Y el por qué no le hacía falta, porque ya lo sabía. Sabía porque él lo había hecho, y no tenía claro si era por su culpa, o por la de él. En ambos casos, sabía que aquello terminado. Y sabía que se iba a pasar días estando mal, llorando, queriendo que él volviese para que la abrazase y la reconfortase, queriendo sentir su calidez, y el aliento en su cuello, como cuando se acurrucaban por las tardes en la casa de él._

_Sabía que iba a estar mal, pero en ese momento, ya no le importaba._

_Simplemente, ya no le importaba._

―I don't have any reasons. I left them all behind. I'm in a New York state of mind...

― _¿Puedo pasar?_

_Ella se hizo a un lado, dejando al chico pasar a su habitación. Se le quedó mirando, acercándose él hacia la cama, seguido de ella._

_A Marley siempre le había parecido, en cierta manera, fascinante. Se preguntaba como, después de todo lo sucedido, Ryder era capaz de estar a su lado. Aunque ella se sintiese en ese instante como una muñeca rota. Y encima, haciéndole daño a él, cuando él estaba enamorado de ella. _

_Y no es que ella no sintiese nada hacia él. Le gustaba. Ryder siempre le había gustado, y le había hecho sentirse especial. Y más adelante, sería capaz de estar con él, cuando su corazón se hubiese sanado. Pero ahora, en ese momento, en esas circunstancias, no era justo, ni para él, ni para ella. Se merecía el castaño una relación sana, y no cargando con los temores de ella por una mala relación con la persona que no era la adecuada._

_Se preguntó como hubiese sucedido si Ryder no hubiese anulado aquella cita que tuvieron, y algo tenía claro. Que hubiese acabado con Jake igualmente, porque lo amaba, y lo seguía amando para su pesar. Pero también era consciente de que, con esa cita, se hubiese sentido más en medio porque, seguramente, también estaría más enamorada del castaño de lo que ya estaba. Porque sí, le quería, ella en el fondo lo sabía. Le gustaba estar en su compañía, estaba segura, y con él todo era diferente. Pero no estaba preparada para otra relación._

―_Quería hablar contigo sobre tu biografía en facebook...―comentó él, girándose hacia ella―Lo has cambiado._

― _¿Cuál? ¿Lo de mi pareja? Sí, he puesto que ahora estoy soltera...Ryder...―susurró ella, sintiéndose un poco mal. No quería que el chico sufriese, pero tampoco podía fingir que estaba preparada para algo cuando, claramente, no lo estaba. No estaba lista para sentir la duda de si le volverían a hacer lo mismo o no, aunque también era consciente que Ryder no era igual que Jake._

―_No he venido por eso―aclaró, sentándose en la cama―. Ya sé que tú y yo solamente vamos a ser amigos, y que no tengo ninguna posibilidad―le hubiese gustado recalcar que era por ahora, pero prefirió no hacerlo―. Hablo de lo otro...De lo de cantar―murmuró, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de la joven._

―_Y no sé, Ryder...No me encuentro últimamente con ganas de nada, y no creo que merezca tanto la pena. Hay mucha gente que canta mejor que yo._

_El aludido le tomó de la mano, haciendo que Marley le mirase, y tiró un poco de ella, haciendo que se sentase a su lado. Le soltó la mano, y ella echó en falta ese contacto, observando de soslayo como se alejaba, para desviar la vista al frente._

―_Marley...Eres genial, siempre te lo he dicho; y aunque solo sea tu amigo, estoy preocupado por ti...Estamos―ella le miró, confusa―. Jake también lo está. Sigue siendo tu amigo―ella asintió ante eso, algo incómoda. ¿Cuanto le duraría esa sensación?_

_¿Cuántas veces tendría que sentirse extraña cuando le hablasen de Jake? Aún no se acostumbraba a que él no fuese su novio, a que fuese un amigo, y aún no estaba preparada para considerarlo un amigo. Ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara todavía sin sentir que él le había fallado. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él, o creer que se preocupaba por ella, cuando no pensó siquiera en ella cuando la engañó con otra?_

―_Mira, Marley...―Escuchó la voz de Ryder, centrándose en él y dejando a un lado los pensamientos―Creo que mereces mucho la pena, y no entiendo porque quieres dejar de luchar por tu sueño de cantar en la radio..._

― _¿Sabías lo de cantar? ―Le observó sorprendida, aunque permanecía un poco seria._

―_Claro que lo sabía...Lo has comentado alguna vez._

―_Pensé que no escuchabas―dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

―_Yo siempre te escucho―aclaró él, y ella le miró a los ojos, permaneciendo ambos a cierta distancia._

_Quería preguntarle que por qué no se había cansado de esperarla. Quería entender porque la seguía amando pese a todo el daño que ella le causaba. Quería saber tantas cosas, y preguntarle tanto...Quería saber si iba a tardar en superar todo aquello._

―_Ryder..._

―_Solo piénsatelo, ¿vale? No dejes de luchar por tus sueños._

_Él le dedicó una sonrisa, y ella asintió en silencio. Cuando él se iba a levantar, ella le agarró de la mano, e impidió que se alejase, volviendo él a sentarse en el lugar, mirándola de reojo._

_Y se quedaron en silencio._

_Era lo único que en ese momento, Marley necesitaba._

―I'm just aking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line. Cause I'm in a, I'm in a New York state of mind...

―_Kitty, ¿nos vas a seguir hablando aunque ya no estemos en el club?_

_La voz de Unique resonó en el aula vacía, mientras Jake permanecía sentado en la silla, y Ryder estaba apoyado en la pared. La rubia, que llevaba un vestido azul, se encontraba cargando con unas sillas, dejándolas en el centro, mientras Marley miraba hacia el fondo, la ventana, con cierta nostalgia, para centrar la vista en su amiga, que cargaba también una silla y la llevaba al centro._

―_Claro, alguien tiene que decirte lo horribles que son tus zapatos―aclaró Kitty ante la mirada de sorpresa de Unique, que la miró mal, y la animadora miró hacia Marley, y con una sonrisa cómplice, le guiñó el ojo, divertida._

_Marley también sonrió por lo bajo, desviando la vista, para observar a cada uno, sintiendo algo en su interior. No los iba a perder, pero sí iba a perder aquel lugar en el que ella se sentía segura junto a ellos. Ahora eran una familia, y eso le importaba, y perder la razón que hizo que cinco personas tan diferentes se acercasen, era una pérdida que ella lamentaba._

_Miró un momento a Jake. Fue su primer amor, y también su primera decepción. Ahora que había pasado un cierto tiempo, aunque se seguía sintiendo incómoda, creía que de verdad, ya le había disculpado. Le seguía queriendo, pero ya no era lo mismo. No quería que fuese lo mismo que antes, y esperaba que con el tiempo, él y ella pudiesen llegar a ser grandes amigos, aunque cuando la mirase viese en su mirada una sombra, un brillo, de ese amor que sentía por ella; una esperanza de recuperarla, aunque él no le dijese en alto._

_Desvió la vista a la figura de Kitty, que permanecía al lado de Jake. Durante mucho tiempo, la animadora la estuvo odiando, hasta que finalmente, enterraron el hacha de guerra e hicieron las paces antes de las Regionales, lo que hizo que ambas fuesen unas especies de amigas, y aunque no se trataban de continuo, para Marley era una buena chica, y la muchacha lo mostraba cuando a veces quedaban para ver alguna película o mirar ropa, como le prometió en su momento. Sí, se podía decir que Kitty Wilde era una buena amiga._

_Después vio a Ryder, que estaba perfectamente arreglado. La miraba a ella, y eso hizo que sonriese un poco. Siempre tan pendiente de ella, siendo como una especie de ángel de la guarda. Sabía que él y ella tenían mucho de qué hablar, muchas cosas que arreglar juntos, y ante todo, quería saber si él merecería la pena. Si por él, merecería la pena arriesgarse en el amor de nuevo; pero aún era pronto, y esperaba no tener prisa. Y por la forma que él la miraba, la prometía de manera silenciosa que esperaría lo que hiciese falta. Porque la quería. Siempre la quiso, y ella eso lo sabía._

_Y finalmente, clavó los ojos en el cuerpo de Unique, que miraba aún a Kitty un poco molesta, para diversión de la animadora. Había sido su primera amiga, pese a lo diferentes que eran ambas, pero su pasión por la música las había unido. Y la quería. Era su confidente ese chico que se vestía de chica, y había aprendido a aceptarla, y a apoyarla, igual que ella estuvo ahí con todo lo de Jake, pasándose horas comiendo helado de chocolate con ella, sentadas en el sofá. Podrían decir lo que quisiesen, pero Marley tenías suerte de haber contado con esa muchacha como amiga._

_Un bonito periodo acababa en su vida, pero no quería perder a todas esas personas que había conocido y que habían formado parte de su día a día, y que le habían cambiado, no solo la vida, sino a ella misma. Había vivido experiencias buenas y malas con ellos, pero eso no hacía que les quisiese menos._

_Jake se levantó de la silla, y quedaron todos de pie, observándose los unos a los otros._

―_Tengo que admitir que voy a echar de menos esto―susurró Kitty, con el gesto serio, asintiendo los demás en respuesta―. Sobre todo el meterme con vosotros―añadió, haciendo que riesen todos._

―_Sabemos que en el fondo eres una chica sensible, Kitty―declaró Ryder, divertido, ganándose una mala mirada de la aludida, aunque esta finalmente, le sonrió en respuesta, con cierta tristeza._

―_Al menos podemos decir que hemos formado parte de algo especial―murmuró Marley con una sonrisa ladeada, observándolos a todos, que se quedaron pensativos, y al cabo de un rato, Jake abrió los brazos, esperando a que se acercasen._

―_Vengan...Un abrazo._

_Todos se acercaron, abriendo los brazos, y se abrazaron. Porque aunque se terminase el Glee, al menos, habían formado parte de algo especial, y por eso, Marley se sentía estúpidamente feliz._

_Se sentía feliz de haber formado parte de algo especial, junto con ellos._

― ¡Y esta ha sido la canción de "New York state of mind" de Billy Joel, cantada por nuestra nueva incorporación, Marley Rose! ¿Qué os ha parecido, chicos? Vamos a unos minutos de publicidad, volvemos enseguida.

Y con un gesto, el chico dio a entender que ya no estaba en el aire, por lo que ella suspiró tranquila, y el muchacho se quitó los cascos, mirando a Marley fascinado.

― ¡Has estado genial! Menuda voz―piropeó el muchacho, sonriendo ella como respuesta.

Ahora todos se estaban despidiendo definitivamente del Glee club, lo sabía porque Ryder había ido, y le había prometido que después, se lo contaban todo.

Cinco años después, Marley se encontraba viviendo con el castaño en un pequeño apartamento en New York, con sus dos perros como mascotas, y llevando ellos dos cinco años de relación. Ryder había aprendido a tener paciencia, esperarla, y Marley no se podía sentir más afortunada.

De vez en cuando, quedaban ellos dos con Jake, Kitty y Unique, para rememorar viejos tiempos, y aunque quería haber ido a ver a los demás junto con ellos, no podía debido a que ese día, era su primer debut en la radio.

Marley se detuvo a pensar detenidamente en su vida.

Era cierto que no tenía el sueño más ambicioso del mundo, ni tenía el romance de película que muchas querían porque sino, lo consideraban todo aburrido. Tampoco tenía una vida de riesgo, viviendo al límite. No tenía nada de eso.

Pero estaba consiguiendo su sueño, lo que ella buscaba en su vida. Y tenía al hombre de su vida, al amor de su vida, a su lado, aunque fuese un amor tranquilo, porque también era intenso y fuerte a su manera. Y podía ser que no tuviese riesgo en su vida, pero ella estaba bien así, viviendo su vida. Y dentro de unos pocos meses, tendría la suerte de vivir una gran aventura junto a Ryder, sus mascotas, y un pequeño nuevo compañero de piso, al que amaría con locura.

Sí, era una vida sencilla.

Pero era su vida sencilla, y Marley Rose era feliz así.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola :3**

**Bueno, este fic está dedicado a mi novia porque ella quería saber un poco de la vida de Marley, o más bien, quería un final feliz para ella, porque no apareció en el último capítulo de Glee, y como creo que se merece ella un final, me he permitido darle este, porque me imagino a Marley cantando en la radio, y viviendo con Ryder y un montón de perritos (? :P**

**Aparte de eso, he aprovechado para recalcar momentos importantes, desde mi punto de vista, de la vida de Marley durante el tiempo que ha estado en el Glee club, permitiéndome alguna escena inventada, y no seguir al pie de la letra la situación como ha sido en la serie, aunque he sido bastante fiel en las escenas del pasado.**

**También, así, quería que se viese, que Marley es un personaje bastante interesante, con muchos matices, pese a que yo aquí no he querido tocar el tema del trastorno alimenticio, puesto que he recogido momentos más felices y buenos, que malos, a excepción de su ruptura con Jake, pero que me parecía importante para la situación de la vida de Marley en el tema sentimental. El otro asunto no he querido tratarlo, pero también fue importante, claro.**

**Y sin más dilación, me despido. Me ha encantado escribir esta historia y espero que guste ;)**

**Un saluduco :3**


End file.
